Home
by bluekosmic
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang didedikasikan untuk leader hebat yang berulang tahun. Happy birthday, Kim Namjoon! / BTS Fanfiction; Namjin [Namjoon x Seokjin]


**Home**

 _A fanfict from_ **bluekosmic**

 _Dedicated to our birthday boy, Kim Namjoon_

.

.

.

 _._

.

.

 _Happy birthday to our greatest leader, Kim Namjoon!_

 _We believe in your galaxy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap lekat langit hitam di atasnya yang berhias bintang-bintang dengan kerlipan samar. Senyum lebarnya masih tersungging, mengakibatkan cekungan manis tebentuk di kedua pipinya.

Kini ia tengah berada di _rooftop_ gedung agensinya, bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Pikirannya tengah menerawang jauh kembali pada masa-masa di mana keadaan mereka semua tidak semudah sekarang ini. Saat dia dan _Bangtan_ -nya masih harus terjaga menemani sang dewi malam hingga esok menjelang hanya untuk menyempurnakan koreografi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk _comeback_ yang akan datang.

Bagaimana rasa letih yang harus ditahan ketika hari-hari mereka penuh dengan jadwal padat dan memaksa mereka untuk selalu menjadi artis profesional tanpa mengeluh.

Terutama bagaimana ketika mereka harus menelan paksa semua hinaan dengan kata-kata kotor yang dicecarkan oleh orang-orang yang meremehkan dan bahkan membenci mereka. Menghadapi semua itu dengan hati terbuka dan kepala dingin. Berusaha untuk membuktikan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan tidaklah salah. Percaya bahwa hasil yang akan mereka terima akan sesuai dengan semua darah, keringat, dan air mata yang telah mereka tumpahkan.

Namun bukan berarti saat ini ia bisa sesantai itu. Tentu saja tidak.

Dirinya dan yang lain masih tetap terjaga di malam hari, menanti sang mentari muncul untuk membagikan kehangatannya pada daratan Seoul, hanya saja kali ini rasanya semua yang ia jalani tidak seberat dahulu.

Melihat banyak orang di luar sana mengelu-elukan nama _BTS_ , menghargai kerja keras mereka, menjadikan mereka panutan, meninggalkan komentar positif yang selalu membuat hati mereka terasa hangat.

Namjoon merasa sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran orang-orang tersebut. _ARMY_ -nya.

Semua perasaan negatif dan lelah yang dulunya harus ia tanggung kini telah terbayar habis.

Meskipun begitu dirinya tahu bahwa semua ini tetap tidak akan semudah yang pernah ia pikirkan. Jalan mereka masih panjang untuk segera berada pada ujung kisah yang telah mereka ukir bersama dan masih banyak rintangan yang akan selalu muncul di tengah jalan tersebut.

Tapi Namjoon percaya semua akan baik-baik saja, karena ia tahu _ARMY_ -nya di luar sana akan selalu ada di belakang mereka, mendukung mereka. Ia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja karena ribuan tangan itu selalu menggenggamnya erat.

Pula satu tangan yang juga sama, menggenggamnya erat dan memeluknya hangat.

Atensinya beralih pada sang pemilik tangan yang berada di sampingnya. Orang itu juga tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas sambil menautkan jemari mereka erat.

Kedua manik itu bersinar menatap jauh ke ujung cakrawala yang pekat seraya berkedip-kedip lucu, membuat Namjoon mengulum senyum. Bibir penuh dengan warna merekah bagai sakura yang mekar di musim semi itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang manis.

Namjoon bersyukur bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah salah satu pemilik tangan yang ikut menggenggamnya, memeluknya, dan tidak pernah membiarkannya terjatuh. Orang yang selalu ada ketika ia butuh tempat untuk bersandar, yang rela menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_."

Sang pemilik nama menatap ke arahnya, "Hm?"

"Kau tahu bahwa kini kita berada di puncak, tempat yang selalu kita impikan bersama-sama," Seokjin mengangguk cepat, membuat Namjoon harus menahan tawa melihat _hyung_ tertuanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau semua ini tidak akan menjadi mudah? Karena semakin tinggi pohon-"

"Maka angin akan semakin kencang," potong Seokjin. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Takut?" Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku takut, aku khawatir. Namun bukankah kita sudah sampai sejauh ini? Lagipula aku percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama kita saling memiliki dan percaya satu sama lain, juga karena ada kau di sampingku."

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar akhir kalimat yang di ucapkan lelaki manis itu, "Begitu?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sampingku-"

" _Hyung_ seharusnya aku-"

"Diamlah dulu, jangan potong pembicaraanku, dasar tidak sopan!" Seokjin mencebik, membuat tangan Namjoon yang bebas reflek mencubit pipi kekasihnya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Kim Namjoon, terima kasih karena selalu berada di sampingku. Meskipun kau sangat ceroboh, aku bersyukur karena memilikimu, seseorang yang sangat hebat yang melihat dunia dengan prespektifnya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu berpikiran dewasa dan gigih, tidak kenal kata menyerah. Orang yang selalu ada untuk menjadi penyangga dalam grup ini.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan hingga saat ini. Terima kasih telah membawa kami semua hingga sejauh ini. Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untuk kami semua, untukku. Terima kasih Namjoon- _ah_ , terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih untuk selalu menjadi tempatku pulang."

Namjoon kehilangan kata-kata. Ia merasakan tangan Seokjin yang bebas singgah di pipinya.

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang," Seokjin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka untuk sejenak memperhatikan penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Namjoon memperhatikan lelaki di hadapannya yang kini kembali mengalihkan pandangan untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Namjoon," kekasihnya tersenyum manis. "Aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka, membuat keduanya terpejam. Namjoon merasakan bibir manis Seokjin menempel pada bibirnya sebelum mereka saling melumat pelan. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Namjoon!"

Kelima lelaki lain muncul dari balik pintu membawa sebuah roti dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya, Namjoon dan Seokjin tersentak dan segera menjauh.

"Ew _hyung_ , menjijikkan!" Teriak Taehyung menutup mata Jungkook yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu mengumbar kemesraan di depan kami," cibir Hoseok kemudian tertawa.

Namjoon mencebik, "Yah! Kalian sendiri yang datang tiba-tiba, dasar pengganggu!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini," sahut Yoongi malas.

Seokjin dan Jimin terbahak.

"Hei, tidak bisa begitu! Aku ini sedang ulang tahun, kemarikan kuenya!"

"Cepatlah sebelum lilinya mati!"

"Dasar monster!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

.

.

.

 _fin._


End file.
